Finding Home Chilo
by PeaceMaker3593
Summary: Angela and Dominic fall into the world of InuYasha with no explination HOW.Supposedly Angela is Sesshomaru and InuYasha's sibling Chilo. Dominic is captured by Naraku and Chilo is trying to get her life back together.Naraku has something under his sleve..
1. The Demon On The Screen

**Ok, this is just an introduction. VERY short chapter. Trust me, the next chapter will be much better, lol! I have no idea where this idea came from. But hey, the greatest ideas come outa knowhere! Whatever.**

* * *

The bell rings on a Friday afternoon. Freedom. No school 'till Monday! It's not much, but it gives us 8th graders some time to chill and play Grand Theft Auto's; which are personally my favorite games of all time.

I stampede out, along with everyone else tryin' to escape the classroom. As I reach my locker, my boyfriend, Domanic, stood up behind me. Not noticing him at first, I just grabbed my lunch box, since I had my binder already, and got up. When I turned around, I staggered a quick moment, not expecting Domanic there.

I smiled, "Oh, hey!"

"My dad said I could come home with you." He stated.

"Ok." I said as we walked out the pod door.

Domanic has dark hair, is around 5" 9, hazel eyes, and has a lisp (like with some people, they use their tongue and teeth to do that sss sound when you say sausage or salmon, etc.). I've grown used to it, and gotten to hardly notice sometimes. My friends don't like him 'cause they say I could do better with better looking boyfriends, but I don't judge people by their appearance very much.

I'm Angela. I have dark hair, dark eyes, and unfortunately never grown in three years, 5" 1. This is my story, that I will never forget.

As Domanic and I were walking home, we yacked on as usual what movie to see. It's very convenient it's only 10 minutes away from the school when I normally have no note for him to get on my bus. I was suggesting InuYasha movie Tale of Two Swords, and he was wanting Get Rich or Die Tryin; which both are my favorites. But I was wanting InuYasha more. He stopped to grab a coin out of his pocket. I stopped, seeing he did and watched what he was doing.

Domanic asked me, "Heads or tales?"

"Heads." He flipped the coin, landed on his fist, and he held it down firmly with his other palm. Slowly, he uncovered the coin.

"Heads."

I grinned.

"InuYasha wins over everything. Besides, I saw Get Rich or Die Tryin' last night. 50 Cent gets shot 9 times and lives to tell the tale every time." I scoffed, moving on, not waiting for him to catch up. He gave me a dumbfounded look as if he was on crack.

"I didn't know that! You just spoiled it!"

I chuckled and nudged him when he came back beside me. He nudged back, and we kept on walking.

In my room, I used my game system as a DVD player, and I pressed play. But something was different when it came on. The image on the screen, looked like what resembled a demonic oara like you saw on the show, twirling in a never ending spiral. Deep purple and black spiraling endlessly. Confused, I sat down close to the television on my table. Domanic immediately relaxed himself on my bed and stared at the ceiling, not noticing my concern.

"It'd be so cool if we met InuYasha.." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Hey, come look at this." I called out to him. Domanic looked at the screen, and wondered what it was.

"Is this a new feature?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"If it was, I'd know about it. "

Suddenly, we heard this deep chuckle. It sounded oddly familiar. It wasn't a pleasant laugh either. An image of Naraku faded onto the screen, and I stared at it.

"If you wish to meet InuYasha, I shall grant you that wish." He said smoothly. I looked at Domanic, and he looked at me.

"Did... He just talk to us?" He asked quietly.

"Domanic, he's a cartoon made in Japan. There is no way-"

Suddenly I felt feverish, and my speech came to a halt. I couldn't talk. I could hardly breathe, and I had a bloodshot expression on my face. Domanic immediately went to my attention, and looked at me closely, scared. "Angela?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, he felt it too. Within minutes, both of us blacked out. The last thing I heard was Naraku's infamous crewel laughter.

* * *

**I can't wait 'till this gets good. :-P I'm winging it as I'm going along. OH, BY THE WAY... I'm looking for someone who has MSN messenger that would like to help me write "Boy Who Called Clone" JakiiFan doesn't want to, so I'm a lil stuck. I don't exactly NEED someone to help me, but if you want to give me tips on what I should do next, that'd be great. And NO flamers, Not the advisory of killing off OC's or stopping the story 'cause it's dumb. **

**Anywho... Workin' on the second chappie. R&R thank ya byezz Love ya (poop on flamers WOO)**


	2. Blending In Sorta

**Wow fast update, huh? The two chapters were connected. I wanted to make a break. See, Angela starts getting some weird changes in this chapter, and as a bonus.. HAHA you're gonna half to READ it. No spoilers :-P**

* * *

"Angela, wake up!"

Domanic shook my shoulder lightly. When I awoke, I finally heard his soft begging.

"Angela, something happened to us."

I shook my head as I stood up.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train.." I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. I looked at Domanic. He was in tears, and looked very different. I stared at him.

_He looks animated.. Oh god am I going insane now or am I in a dream?!_

I felt my face. I felt the same. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked, looking around. It looked strangely familiar. We sat in a peaceful grassland field near some trees and a stream. "I don't know, Angela, but it is really creeping me out." Domanic wept. I frowned, and shook my head.

"This is an allusion.." I said to myself. "This is scientifically impossible."

I stood up. Domanic watched me.

"I'm not here.. I live in the United States of America. Not an anime cartoon made from Japan." I laughed. I was having a mental break down. "I might as well play along with it!" I smiled, spinning around.

My boyfriend got up and held me.

"Hey, don't go insane on me... Or are we both insane.."

I felt like I was.

"If this is your allusion, how am I seeing the same thing you are?"

I stopped to look at him.

"You're not here either! You're a figment of my imagination along with this world! Observing the way the cartoon's style, we're in InuYasha!" I parted from him and sat down and stared off in space.

Silence.

"Infer this isn't an allusion, Angela. We're in the world of InuYasha. What are we to do now?" He asked. I came back to my senses, but didn't answer. "Why aren't we waking up?" I asked so quiet not even Domanic could hear.

We decided on walking onto a trail.

"What's the last thing you remember before we blacked out." I asked. "Naraku." Domanic answered. "He has something to do with it - strangely." I was beginning to accept what I was facing, being in this Anime world that never existed. I smelt something, stopped, and started sniffing the air. "What is it?" He asked, wondering why I was sniffing the air.

"I smell... Rotten eggs."

I looked at him.

"Can't you smell it? It's quite strong." He shook his head.

"Must be some rotting animal near by that I can't sniff out." Domanic concluded. I shrugged, "Yeah." We continued forward into our journey. "Hey, I just thought of something." I said. "What." He complied. "We need to blend into this world. To them, we look like aliens from outer space!" Domanic thought about it.

"You're right. But how are we-"

"AAGH! I think you are in possession of a sacred jewel! Prepare to die!" A loud rough voice said right over the hill we were passing. Sensing we were in danger, I grabbed my boyfriend's shirt and pulled him down behind a tree. There were screams, then silence.

"Stay low." I whispered near his ear.

"What? What, who, was that?" He whispered loudly.

"Shhh.."

Suddenly, a demon resembling a half human, half bull-like creature, galloped onto the trail. I smelt the stench of blood. "Agh.. Useless beings. This is becoming tiresome.." The demon complained as it ran off and eventually disappeared. We stared at it as it ran off in awe. "Wow. A real demon." Domanic grinned. I nudged him in the gut.

"No time to become fascinated in things like that." I said.

He looked at me.

"Ever since we've come here, your attitude has changed from good to just bossy. Gimme a break." He whined. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting your fingers when our life is on the line." I barked. He stared at me, with soft eyes. I closed mine, and grinned.

"Sorry."

I said softly, giving him a brief hug.

"I don't know what's come over me lately."

We went to investigate the remains of the travelers that bull demon had killed. Three dead bodies, laid aside. Domanic got queasy. I cringed, and walked past the bodies in disgust.

"More like a pig demon than a bull.. Look at this mess. Tsk tsk tsk.."

"I'm just.. Gonna sit down over there." He wailed. "What? You're not fond of seeing blood?" I grinned. "No." He coughed, looking away. I looked up a the sky. "I pass out if someone takes my blood. But if I just see it, I don't have a problem with that." I sighed, and looked at the cargo they had. I opened a chest and smiled.

"Hey! They were carrying clothes with them! Hello wardrobe!"

I picked up a blue kimono. Domanic looked over to see the kimono. "Hey, that reminds me a lot of your Chilo character." He pointed out. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"You should totally wear that one."

Something caught my eye at the bottom of the chest. I picked it up, and looked at it. It was a sharp rock that reminded me of a crystal. It glowed. My eyes widened. "Hey, look at this!" I laughed, walking over to Domanic.

"I think this is a shard of the sacred jewel!"

Domanic stared at it.

"Awesome!"

"I think demons can actually sniff these things out. Fortunately for us, that poor excuse of a demon didn't get it." I said.

"Go get dressed behind that tree over there. I wanna see what they have, too." Domanic suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah. I wonder if I can imbed this shard somewhere."

"Maybe your neck?" He advised.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, _no_." I said with attitude. As I walked off behind a tree, Domanic noticed my hair grew longer. Before, it was quite short. Sort of like, the singer Prince's hair doo. But now it was Michael Jackson hair cut length.

Domanic rummaged around a few chests to see if there was anything for him. He found one outfit, similar to the clothing what the slein men wore, and put it on the best he could.

"What'd you think?" I asked sheepishly to Domanic. He looked at me and my new blue kimono. He laughed, "You look like Chilo!" I blinked, now glaring at him. "Well you look like a peasant!" I grinned. I finally noticed my rapid hair growth, and held my locks.

"What the hell..." I murmured.

"Yeah. That is _weird_."

"Being here is all togeather _weird_."

Domanic walked over to me.

He noticed that I didn't put on my kimono on right, and he started trying to fix it for me.

"Hey, I got it on right, babe." I said.

"No.. It's not on right."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Have you ever worn one of these things?"

"No."

"Exactly that's my point!"

"I'm just trying to help you"

"Ow that's my hair!"

"Sorry!"

"No touche the doo.."

"Since when are you worried about hair?"

"My kimono's fine, Domanic!"

From the distance, Totosai sat quietly, watching us. Hmm... _She hasn't transformed completely. I should wait until she is ready._ He rode off on his demon animal, but stayed close at the same time. Before too long it grew dark. We had no fire, either. We used each other's body warmth to stay comfortable. I stared at the stars above us, feeling the soft cool breeze.

"I've never seen the stars shine so brightly." I said softly.

"Yeah. Me neither. Man I'm hungry."

"You're stuck inside the anime series, InuYasha, and you're talking about food?"

"Yeah. Aren't you hungry?"

"Duh.."

A few minutes pass. "Domanic?" I whispered. He was sound asleep. With a light sigh, I got up and took off the first layer of my kimono, and covered it over his body, except his face. I crossed my arms, looking at him. _So peaceful. I've never felt so relaxed, yet so tense at the same time._ I looked up at the sky. Why are we here? I noticed my hair grew longer. It was down to my middle back now. "Creepy." I whispered, walking off a few paces. A few hours later, I finally fell asleep once I wondered back to my boyfriend and slept next to him.

* * *

**M'Blarg. Random word from the top of my head. I don't have much to say, other than I know what I wanna do in the next chapters.**


	3. Almost Too Much To Handle

**Arg I hate it when I make short chapters. Eh. This is my only sucessful InuYasha fanfic going on. Oh, "flamers" I'm sorry. I do appreciate the critisizm after thinking about it. I guess I'm steriotyping because SOME are more like ATTACKING ME than critizizing it. Saying self inserts are automaticly sues and stews. _Bull shit._ It's automaticly a sue when the OC and cannons fall for each other and all that crap. **

**I have something different in mind.**

**Anywho... Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Through the night, my body pulsated over and over again. In my sleep, my mind had me dream of all the InuYasha characters glaring at me as if they were mad at me for some reason. I turned to InuYasha himself. He was blurry, and I couldn't see him easily.

"What?" I ask solemnly. An eerie moment passed.

The kind that gives you chills down your spine. He glared at me the sharpest you could imagine.

"You killed him." He said lowly.

"I what?? Who?" I choked, not believing what he had just said.

"I didn't kill anyone! What are you talking about?!" I protested, slashing my hand through the air. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and pointed at someone that laid right next to me. I turned to look who it was, and then I felt the most fear I had ever felt in my life.

It was Domanic. He was dead. He had been slain, apparently something killed him with razor sharp claws. Blood was everywhere. I started tearing up and got on my knees, so petrified I couldn't speak. I looked at my hands. They were covered with blood. "What have I done?!" I sobbed.

* * *

I sat up quick with a sweat, gasping for air, quickly coming out of my sleep staring right out in front of me. I took in a few deep breaths, and put a hand to my face and smiled slightly.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself and looked at Domanic. Surprisingly, he was still asleep! _Well he adapts quickly to the environment.._ I got up and went to look for that near by river. Domanic opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at the blue kimono I had put over him. He stood up and looked around for me. I was gone. Soon after, he went off looking for me. Just before I reached the river, I paused to look at the morning sky, taking in a deep breath, absorbing the beautiful atmosphere.

Domanic saw someone in front of him and froze, staring right in front of him. The person had long white hair, and that's all he could see. That brought his hopes up thinking it was InuYasha. He thought to him what he should do. Approach the person, or run. Within a second he decided to just keep going. I approached the river and bent down. I wasn't close enough to see my reflection.

I somehow sensed Domanic's presence behind me and stood up. He yelped out a sorta girlish way. I screamed, startled as much as he was, and stumbled a little.

"Angela?!"

"What?"

He stared at me.

I had long white hair, relatively long poofy bangs, gold colored eyes, fangs, claws, big dog ears that were bigger than InuYasha's, and violet colored streaks on my arms, feet, and neck, sort of like Sesshomaru's.

"You.. Look like InuYasha!" He cried.

"I what?!"

I quickly turned to look at my reflection in the river, then screamed bloody murder.

I was so petrified of myself, I stumbled on a rock. Domanic tried his hardest to keep me balance, but fell right in the river with me. Totosai sat close by, watching us once more. _Finally she is ready. I'm surprised it has to take a full 24 hours for the transformation to be complete._

"What the hell is going on around here?" I cried, looking at my new claws. They reminded me of the fake nails I used to glue on and sharpen them, looking like claws. Well it was the real deal now. "I don't know, babe." Domanic gave me the blue part of the now drenched kimono to me silently. I looked at him, and took it.

"Thanks." I said weakly as I stood up, a bit shaky still in the ice cold water. I had barely noticed until then. We got out of the river and Domanic attempted to dry his clothes out by squeezing the cloth, letting access water leak out. I got on all fours, and started shaking like a dog, getting my boyfriend wet all over again.

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I growled.

"Just what I had expected." Sesshomaru scoffed in disgust.

My ears twitched a couple times and turned to look at the man. Just what he looks like in the series.. Domanic grew intense, and stared at the dog demon. Sesshomaru walked forward and stood right in front of me. I was still hunched up on all fours, staring at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

That's all what escaped my mouth.

"Stand straight." He commanded.

I did as I was told.

"You don't have any traces of human blood coursing through your veins, yet you still look like a half breed." He stated.

_No human blood?... Did I turn into a full fledged demon overnight? That's not realistic. Or is it?_ I looked at Domanic. He looked like he was about to go crazy. This was too much for him. I could tell. "Excuse me." I said quietly, turning back over to Sesshomaru. "How do you know me?" I asked. Totosai flew in, scaring the shit out of Domanic more to where he jumped back into the river.

"Well it seems she has no knowledge of before hand when she left this world." He reported. "She knows not of her capabilities in this world, Sesshomaru."

"Angela.. What are they talking about?!" Domanic started to cry as he sat at the other side of the narrow river, shivering. Slowly, I started backing away from Sesshomaru and looked at my scared boyfriend.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"She doesn't even know her name." Sesshomaru said disappointingly. I turned over to the demon. "I know my name." I protested. _Oh shit what'd I just do?! I just argued with a man who can kill me with the blink of an eye._ "At least she still has that rebel streak." Totosai sighed.

"What is your name, then." Sesshomaru asked.

"Angela."

"Wrong."

"What??"

_How can he say my name is wrong? He's the one who's wrong!_

"It's Chilo."

It grew dead silent, other than the chatter of birds near by and the flow of the river.

"Chilo?" I choked.

Confused, I turned to Domanic. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. It sort of explains it. The blue kimono, long white hair, giant dog ears, everything. "My, my. We have a lot'o work to do." Totosai said, scratching his head.

"Work fast, old man. I don't want a completely useless apprentice." Sesshomaru said, walking off quickly. "Apprentice??" Domanic and I said at the same time.

"Chilo, you need training, and a lot of it. I know the best person who can teach you most of the ropes. After that, I'll teach you how to use a sword." The old man informed. "Come with me." "But what about-" I pointed to Domanic. "He can come too.. Erm, what's his name?" "Domanic." He said. "Domanic then. That's a funny name." Domanic whispered to me after he hoped over the river, "Totosai is a funny name." I laughed for once. He always makes me laugh at the worst of times as it seemed. We got on his oxen, and we flew off.

* * *

**I'm putting more mystery and adventure in it more than romance and comedy. Better change that around... LOL I try my hardest at keeping Sesshomaru in character as I possibly can. 'Cmon you godda gimme some positive feedback, flamers. I didn't have him like, I don't know poke me for vital signs to see how good in shape, and like, yack on like a baggering idiot. **

**Anyway, yah. I can imagine what I'm putting up next. I daydream in my head what I should do next rather than pay attention in Math class... X.X**


	4. The Gang

**I found out I mispelt Dominic's name for a while!! LMAO I'm so dumb sometimes.**

**I also accidently skipped a chapter so I'm adding this in late. I'm so stupid!! XP**

* * *

On Totosai's oxen, all three of us roamed across the country for what it seemed hours. I sat calmly, crossing my arms in my sleeves with my eyes closed, scared to look down. Dominic hung onto me for life behind me, since we were over a hundred feet in the air going oh, about 50 mph.

I sighed.

"Relax."

"Relax? What are you talking about? I'm completely relaxed there's no reason why I shouldn't be? We're only a few hundred feet above ground, no biggie I can take it, sure I can take it, Angel, do you have to ask me so many questions??" He panicked.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Totosai said roughly.

"If you fall, I can easily catch you."

I smiled.

"See, Dominic? He can catch us if we fall."

He took in a deep sigh and held me closer. I rolled my eyes and held his hand.

Kagome sensed a strong aura coming close. "InuYasha. I since a sacred jewel shard. It's coming this way, fast." She alerted to him. InuYasha nodded, and looked around. "Its not Koga fortunately." He said roughly. The hanyou held his sword close as the group came to a halt.

"InuYasha." Totosai said happily as we dove down quickly. "I'm glad I caught you." InuYasha blinked, and stared at me for a few seconds, and I stared at him. Kagome pointed at me.

"It's there, InuYasha. She has the jewel shard."

I looked at Kagome curiously.

"I was hoping you'd teach Chilo the roped of being a dog demon, since you two are practically twins. She's lost all memory of herself. She can't even remember that famous Iron Weaver Soul Stealer accident."

"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer accident?" I questioned, looking at the old man. InuYasha twitched his ears and looked at me. I looked back as if I had no clue in the world.

"What'd I tell you?"

Shippo looked at InuYasha, then to me, back and forth. "HEY! You're siblings aren't you!" He exclaimed. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Shippo." Sango sighed. I slid off the oxen, causing Dominic to fall on his head. Since we were in a cartoon, it wasn't as painful. "You.. Must have me mistaken for someone else. I have no.." I looked at InuYasha. "Half breed brothers. Infact.. At home both my siblings are mortal." I said quietly.

InuYasha walked up to me to see me better. I glared at him. "What?" I scoffed.

"Only Sesshomaru calls me half breed."

He grabbed my chin and looked at my dark purple streaks on my neck. "Those are new.." He noted. The hanyou grabbed my wrist and looked at my arms.

"So? What does that matter Sesshomaru only calls you that?"

Dominic wanted to protest, seeing that InuYasha was really getting on my nerves. He decided to just back off and walk over to Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kiara, and Miroku. On my neck, arms, legs, and ankles were the dark purple streaks on my skin. They resembled Sesshomaru's on his face. But it was somehow different.

"Why are you so curious about these marks?" I growled at InuYasha. "Shut up." He spat.

"Mother once told me, just before she died and had given you up to the wolf tribe, she told me this day would happen."

I paused, and stared at him.

_Wolf tribe?!_

"So, what's your name?" Sango asked Dominic. "It's Dominic." He replied calmly. Inside, he was dying. This was overwhelming for him, still. "How have you come to know Chilo?" Kagome asked. He had to think of something, quick. "I um, bumped into her in the woods. I hurt myself and she helped me recover." He lied.

"I'll explain it to you later." InuYasha said roughly. "If this is such a big deal, why do I have these streaks all over me?" I asked him. He looked one direction. The breeze made his hair flutter and drop softly a few times.

"It means, you are to be Sesshomaru's apprentice. Those markings symbolize your place in this world."

I wanted to say it. I wanted to say that I didn't belong in this world. But I couldn't.

"Why does he need an apprentice? He's got a long time to live." I said. "You'll find you'll carry some of his characteristics. But I doubt you're anything like the pansy that he is." InuYasha said lowly. Then I had noticed, Totosai had ridden off with his oxen. How dumb of me. I can't even notice people leaving around me. The hanyou clapped his hands and kept them there and grinned.

"Who's ready for training?"

I blinked, and looked at him as if he was joking, and I wasn't liking it. "It's not like you to just do something for someone like this, with no reason. What's the catch." He grinned.

"Well you're attitude is_ DEFINATELY_ the same. I'll need that sacred jewel shard of yours."

"I need it!"

"Do you even know how to use it?"

"No.."

"Then give it to me! We can't let Naraku get all the jewel shards into the whole thing itself, and you, not knowing a clue how to defend yourself, isn't helping anyone!"

I hesitated, but gave up the jewel.

"Good girl."

We all settled in an abandoned hut. It was evening time, and I was learning how to kill a tree, metaphorically wise. Dominic stayed back and watched.

"Ok.. focus all your demonic powers in your center." InuYasha ordered. I closed my eyes, and naturally my hands turned bright orange. Lightning fast whips of orange acid rope whip lashed out and I attacked nearby rocks and trees with it. Suddenly, it all exploded and both of us fell over on our heads. "AGH!" I growled.

"That was.. Better than last time." InuYasha swallowed.

Dominic laughed to himself. "Sesshomaru's gonna be riveted." He muffled to himself.

"Hit me." InuYasha commanded.

"Hit you?"

"Yeah. Hit me as hard as you can. It won't hurt."

"I don't want to hit you." I protested.

"Hit me!" He barked.

"NO!" I growled.

He hit me instead, making a bump on my head.

"OW!"

I immediately put my hand to my head and glared at him.

"Ooh you'll suffer more, believe me."

"Oohhh.." Dominic winced but couldn't stop watching. Anger surged through my veins and I punched InuYasha in the jaw as hard as I could, and he stepped back slightly, and held his jaw. He grinned.

"Not bad for a first timer!"

"Wooo!!" Dominic cheered. "Can you shut up?!" InuYasha growled at my boyfriend.

"Can you not yell at my boyfriend for being supportive?!"

I could tell InuYasha wasn't amused. He paused and looked at my face again. He yanked on a part of my bangs. "Let go of my hair please." I said as calm as I could. "We need to do something with your hair. I hate how your hair looks almost exactly like mine. He said. It hit me.

_Oh yeah! I'm supposed to have a red hair band!_

"How about a red hair band to hold back my hair?" I suggested. InuYasha then grabbed all my hair and held it with his palm like a hair band. An awkward moment passed by.

"That'll do."

Then I heard a rip. InuYasha tore off a piece of his kimono, and tied it around my hair forming a hair band! I stared at him. "You didn't have to do that." I noted.

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

"Why then?"

"I don't need a reason!"

"Guys!" Dominic walked forward, making us look at him. "What do you want?" InuYasha hissed. "Can you two calm down you two argue too much?" He asked as polite as he could without losing his own cool. It went quiet. Dominic looked at me. "Besides, 'chilo', I need to talk to you." He frowned. I don't like it when he looks at me like that... I glanced over at the hanyou as my boyfriend gently grabbed my hand and started pulling.

I followed him into the woods. "I'm always going to call you Angela even if your name is different here." He said as we stopped. "I know." I sighed. Dominic walked forward, turning his back in front of me. He looked into the distant forest.

"Angela, I don't know how much I can take of this. It seems your are more able to adapt in this world." I agreed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't think I am going to take much of this anymore." He said lowly.

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He turned and looked at me.

"We're not working out anymore. I know this is the worst time, but this cannot keep going."

My heart skipped a beat and I just stared at him with disbelief. "You're breaking up with me?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly.

"After all that we've gone through?"

He nodded.

"Quite frankly, I've been wanting to. Ashlii's caught my eye recently." My face turned from "WTF??" to "Uh, nuh uh. You did not just say that." I glared at him, "Ashlii?? You like her now?" "Yeah." He looked away.

"After all we've gone through? Are you saying our make out sessions and groping wasn't good for you??" I slightly raised my voice.

"Lets not talk about that. InuYasha might be spying on us."

"He wouldn't spy on us. I doubt he'd have any interest." I growled. Dominic took in a deep sigh. "Answer my question." He grinned at the thought of what I had mentioned before. "I did enjoy the make out sessions and.. Groping. But I can't resist a girl with cute glasses."

"The only reason you fell for me was because of my glasses?" He shrugged.

"Yeah but, not exactly. I like you as a person but-"

_SMACK!_

I slapped him so hard, there was a red mark where my hand was. "Ow.." He muffled as I stomped off. He was alone in the woods. It was dark. "Angela?" He called out, holding his cheek.

"Come on, you can at least help me out of these woods."

Silence. Some bushes muffled around near him.

"Angela?"

No response.

"Ok I get it. I'm sorry, ok??"

He started to back up. Dominic heard a sinister laugh behind and froze in fear of what was behind him.

* * *

As I was stomping off, I paused. Something didn't smell right behind me.

_Go back. You need to at least drag his sorry ass out of the woods._

I turned around and decided to test out my new demonic powers. I started running. It felt so good I started jumping high into trees and leaping from one branch from one tree to the other. That way I would find him quicker. I heard someone panic, and someone laughing. My ears twitched with worry and went faster.

"Dominic!" I yelled out. I saw someone and landed with a slight stumble and stared. It was Naraku in the flesh, holding up Dominic with some bonelike structure thing wrapped all around him. "Angela get out of here!" He cried. I turned to Naraku and sneered.

"You."

I looked right into his eyes and saw nothing but pure evil. He grinned, "So I see the rumors are true." He said slyly. "What rumors?" I spat. He studied my body structure, and my face.

"You're InuYasha's sister that came back from a different dimention. I've been oh so looking foreward in seeing that smart mouthed face of yours."

"Shut up! You're the dumb shit that dragged us here!" I collected my energy and whipped out my energy beams and attacked him using my whips, knowing I'd miss. "You catch on fast." He scoffed. Dominic did his best to keep calm. "What do you want with us. Why did you take us here?" I growled. All he did was grin that annoying grin of his. It was sickening.

"Naraku you bastard!" InuYasha yelled out of nowhere, trying to strike Naraku with his tetsuiga. Of course Naraku dodged his attack.

"I just wanted the boy... Tah."

"Wait, what?! Angela help!" Dominic pleaded as him and Naraku started to vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Dominic!"

I leaped up in the air to grab the smoke. All I got was air.

InuYasha growled out of frustration and punched a tree after I landed. "Dammit!" I spat, kicking the dirt beneath me. "He's gone." I started to cry heavily. "Don't cry. We'll get your little friend back." InuYasha said, putting his Tetsuiga back.

"He's not just my friend! He's about as important to me as Kikyo and Kagome are important to you!"

InuYasha glared at me. But then he relaxed, actually feeling empathy.

"Naraku is one sick creature. He ruins lives for no reason." He said lowly. I nodded. "Why would he want him for?" I muffled to myself. "Lets go. There's nothing we can do now." InuYasha started to walk off. I looked at him with innocent eyes. When he turned to look at me he rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or what? I don't have all day."

I followed close by, turning my head behind me where Naraku took Dominic and vanished. I wiped a tear out of my eye and turned back facing InuYasha. "Quit straggling on behind. There's nothing we can do so quit wining." He ordered. I sped up.

* * *

**Ooooooh!! O.o;;;**


	5. Chilo Seeks Her Past

**Ok I'm not making big with the introdution tonight. I'm very tired. It's 1:41am and I'm going to crash very shortly. I'm using my last ounce of strength to update today. Here:**

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo had already made a small little camp out near a small river by the time InuYasha and I had come back. Kagome had even caught fish for a meal. She was out of the last of her "Ninja" food. InuYasha landed himself by the fire next to Kagome with a deep sigh. I kept going, and jumped up in a tree and sat up there for a while. Shippo looked around.

"Hey, where's that kid that was with you, Chilo?" He asked. "He was kidnapped by Naraku." InuYasha replied. "What?" Both Kagome and Shippo said at the same time. "We don't know why either. He's probably up to his old tricks again." Kagome agreed.

"But what would he want with him?" "That's what we're gonna find out." "But first we have to find him.." Miroku pointed out the obvious. "Yeah, but does anyone have any guesses why he took the boy?" Sango added.

"Only time will tell right now."

Miroku looked up at the stars. "Hey! The fish is almost done!" Shippo grinned. Once the fish was done, the hanyou immediately dug in. Before Kagome took a bite, she turned to see me in the tree. She nudged InuYasha. "Hey, save some fish for Chilo, would you please?" She asked softly. He nodded.

I spaced off, staring at whatever was nearby in the tree. The moon was full and finally had risen high in the sky. I looked up at it.

_I wish I never slapped him. He didn't deserve it. He sorta did, but being captured by a mad man is not worth it._

"Yo." InuYasha greeted in a calm tone. He had jumped on the opposite branch, and stood on it. He looked down on me. "Hey." I said quietly. I didn't look at him.

"Don't take it too hard."

"It's more than what Naraku did. It's what I did. But it's none of your concern."

"What'd do you mean?" InuYasha asked questionably. I looked at him with sad eyes, "Lets just say, it's a little similar to your relationships toward Kagome and Kikyo." It went silent. It's a touchy subject towards the hanyou. He grabbed my ear and tugged. "Ow! Let go! I didn't say anything bad did I?" InuYasha grinned.

"No but I'm just so proud my little sister is growing up and is finally having boyfriend problems!"

I looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Ugh.. Did you hit your head on a big branch or something?"

He blinked.

"Sorry."

InuYasha took out a fish from his kimono and gave it to me. "You must be hungry." He stated. I nodded.

"Thanks."

I bit into it and took a big chunk. The hanyou finally sat down on a tree branch next to me. "You don't know anything about yourself or this world do you." He stated. "I know a little." I argued.

"Ok what."

"This is Futal Japan, and I practically know everyone you associate with, other than who you travel with."

"Like who? Challenge me."

"Kouga, Totosai, Myoga..."

I started to think harder.

"Um.."

"See? You're clueless."

"You don't know that!" I barked. I sat on the branch with no back support. Flailing my arms around I lost my balance. The tree branch broke and I fell off, falling on my head. I groaned. "Serves you right.." He scoffed. "Ow..." I coughed. InuYasha looked down on me. I looked up at him. "Ok so I'm no expert." I admitted, dusting myself off and jumping back up in the tree. "But I'm not dumb." I scoffed.

Once I got settled back again, I looked up at the moon. "InuYasha?" I asked. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Tell me. What's the story about how I came to be here in a whole different world, and now I'm suddenly here."

"What do you mean?"

I looked down. "For 14 years I've lived in this whole entire different world. I admit now that I have no knowledge of my past, InuYasha." I said. He paused to think about it and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly sure because I was still pinned to that tree Kikyo had set me on, but I have heard roughly your story from Myoga." I listened intently. "How you got into that world, Chilo... It had to do something with Sesshomaru and some dysfunctional portal. He claims it was destined you had to disappear. Now it's destined you're back."

I started to recollect thoughts of how I even got INTO the world of InuYasha.

"Out of curiosity how did you get here?" He asked.

"I came in through a magic box, similar to Kagome's boxes in her world. There was something very unusual about it that I'd think would be of some interest to you."

"What's that?"

I looked at InuYasha.

"I think it was Naraku who drew me back into this world."

InuYasha froze. He looked at me, almost looking surprised.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think we should rest? We can't run around like this forever! Looking for Naraku is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, me lord!" Jaken ranted. Sesshomaru said nothing as he pressed forward on an endless journey. He was apparently pondering something, seeing he didn't pumble Jaken for being so mouthy that night. Rin had woken up from her sleep on the two headed dragon, Ah and Un.

"Master Jaken, you've been quite impatient lately."

"Well of course I have, mortal! I hate being on an empty stomach."

Jaken had hardly noticed Sesshomaru formed into a round beam of light and had left already. The toad cried out, "Lord Sesshomaru don't abandon me again!!" He always thinks its the last time he's going to see him. Rin smiled. "Don't worry, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru always comes back for us. He always does." "That's what you say.." Jaken mumbled.

* * *

I had finally fallen asleep against the tree on the ground. The branches were too hard. I had bizarre dreams that just floated in my mind that made no since. I heard a voice. It was a mans voice that was relatively quiet and a sad-ish tone to it. Then I came to realize it wasn't my mind playing tricks in my sleep.

"Chilo."

I heard it clearly now. He was calling my name. My eyes fluttered, and when my eyes opened I saw a dark leather shoe, and white pants. I looked up, seeing Sesshomaru right in front of me.

I blinked silently.

"Oh, hi." I yawned.

"I don't like the fact Totosai in trusted you with a half-breed and a group of mortals for training. You're coming with me now."

I didn't say anything as I got up. I never made eye contact as I faced him.

"Shouldn't I at least tell them I'm leaving, Lord?"

"That won't be necessary."

_Well this'll be a great way to get more of the story about my past._

He turned his back and started walking. I followed close, looking back. Sesshomaru started to run, and fast. I started chasing right after him so I wouldn't lose him. I couldn't anyway because of a keen since of smell. After a while I figured it was a test of power. We skidded through trees, rock formations, even a few fields with no sweat. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist firmly and said, "Hold on."

With his power we turned into one round beam of light and disappeared and reappeared somewhere different. It felt weird, since it felt like you were skipping across time and space itself! We had stopped in a field of flowers. Once he let go of my wrist we continued on to walk. I didn't dare say anything.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Chilo. I'm surprised you have any fear at all. It's disappointing how you had to live 14 years of your life as a mortal."

"It's disappointing how you've lost your left arm to a mere half-breed."

I don't know where that came from. Sesshomaru stopped right in his tracks. I stopped, scared stiff not even daring to breathe. I almost wanted to run for my life.

_Oh shit here comes the pain... I've seen those episodes where Jaken gets hurt by being so mouthy..._

"Show yourself. I know you're there." He calls out into nearby woods. "Oh damn you, Sesshomaru! I almost got you guys!" A voice called out. It sounded like a boy's voice.

_Phew... A sigh of relief. Whoever it is, thank you._

A wolf demon sprinted out in front of me. He had what it appeared to be a fur sleeveless vest, and tacky pants. He had long raven black hair, pointy ears, green eyes, and fangs that looked long and sharp enough to kill someone in one bite.

"Chilo! It's been what, 50 years? You haven't changed other thant those purple strips on your neck!" He welcomed brightly. I decided to play along. "Um... Yeah.." I said quietly. Before I knew it, I was in a neck brace.

"Ow hey what'chou doin', boy??" I ranted.

He gave me a noogie.

"Comeon, just like old times!"

He grunted as I put him in a neckbrace. We started rough housing until Sesshomaru ended it with one whack backside the head of each of us. "Sorry Master..." I said, crossing my arms. He grinned, "Yeah, whatever. You don't actually mean it, do you?"

"Tikotsu." Sesshomaru addressed.

"Yeah?"

"Chilo and I are quite busy, and we do not need you as a distraction."

The wolf demon frowned.

"Who died and made you emperor of Japan?"

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Leave or die." He threatened.

"Ok ok! I'm going!" Tikotsu backed off. He looked at me and winked.

"See me later some time."

Out of nowhere, he transformed into what seemed to be as a mortal wolf and ran off. "Woh." I breathed. I noticed Sesshomaru started walking on again. Briskly I followed without a word. We hiked through the woods and into more plains.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A girl and a toad from far off cheered. My ears twitched. I turned to my right. Two beings stood up on a hill. A mortal girl at around 8 years old, and a demon toad. Ah and Un the two headed dragon swept them up and flew up to us. "Who is this, me Lord?" Jaken asked, staring at me, not helping to notice my similarities in features with his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl smiled, holding up wild flowers.

"I picked these for you!"

She finally noticed me.

"Hi." She said shyly.

I grinned, "Yo."

_She reminds me of my friends back at home... Man I miss home. I'm surprised to say this, but I sorta miss Nathan's begging for me to rub his putrid feet - when instead I beat the living crap outa him for asking things like that._

"This is Chilo. She will be with us for now on." Sesshomaru announced. I looked at Rin. I already knew her name, but she couldn't know that. I kneeled down in front of her and grinned, "Hey, do you want a good luck charm that will keep your master safe from harm?" She smiled, "Yes, please!" I searched around in my kimono and took out a ring.

It was the ring I had gotten at an amusement park. I considered it a lucky charm because I was lucky to even go to the amusement park. She looked at it.

"Cool! What is it?"

I blinked.

"You don't know what a ring is?"

She shook her head.

"No ma'am."

"Call me Chilo."

"Ok, Chilo."

She took the ring and held it.

"It's supposed to be on one of your fingers, but apparently it's too big for you.." Jaken studied my actions carefully as if he was suspecting something. He turned to Sesshomaru, who sat aside and said, "Me lord, I presume this your second youngest sibling, Chilo?" "Do you have to be so blind, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said flatly. I took a string and attached the ring on it to make a necklace. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Sure thing."

I stood up looking down on her. She ran off to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Chilo gave me!" She cheered. "What is that, Rin?" Jaken asked as he sat himself down. "It's a 'ring'..." She held it up with two fingers to look at the fake jewel inside. Sesshomaru gave a quick glance at the ring and called out, "Chilo." I looked at him and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Sit down."

He put his right hand on the ground, signaling me to sit there. I did what I was told and looked at him. "Rin, Jaken, Ah and Un, find a campground in the woods nearby. Start a fire." Sesshomaru commanded. "Yes, me Lord." Jaken and Rin bowed. They walked off with Ah and Un. A moment passed.

"Let me see your hand."

I held up my arm. He put aside the sleeve and took my wrist to look at the purple strips on my arm. "InuYasha told me that since I have these markings, I'm destined to be your apprentice. He also told me about how it was your fault I had disappeared through this portal, and yet its fate I'm here." I commented. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he tightened his trip on my wrist. He didn't like thinking about InuYasha. I started to feel his claws digging into my skin.

"May I have my arm back?" I asked quietly.

"You wish to know your past. You seek power." He said calmly. He studied the formation of my hand. "You're not ready to know your past. Too immature and childish." I looked down into the grass with disappointment. Sesshomaru let go of my arm. I just let it drop. A moment later I held my wrist. It bled due to Sesshomaru's claws sinking into my flesh.

"But I will tell you that you have a lot of obstacles in front of you. I cannot help you. I have no wish to help you. You can follow along with me, but I must forewarn you I am no longer available for assistance in training."

"Wait, you said you were going to train me."

"I never said that."

I thought backwards to the point where he woke me up by that tree as Sesshomaru stood up to sniff out the fire Jaken had made. "I merely said you are coming with me now. No apprentice of mine shall be surrounded by weak mortals and a worthless half-breed. Come."

I snarled in my throat and followed.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree as I taught myself to sleep in the tree. Rin made shadow puppets from the fire's light. "What is that supposed to be?" Jaken asked with a yawn. He bit down on some cooked fish. "A bunny rabbit!" She replied.

_**CLUNK!**_

I fell on my head, then my back. I kicked myself mentally for falling off right when I was just about to doze off. "I don't think sleeping in a tree is going to work, Master Chilo." Rin sighed.

A big bump formed on my head.

"Thanks for the late notice, kid..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head frowning as if he found me very disappointing. Because I was to him. I looked up at the night sky.

_I miss Dominic._

What can I say? I couldn't just stop thinking about the guy I loved.

* * *

**Nighty night... falls on Sesshomaru's fluffy tail thing Don't let the bed bugs.. Ooh this is soft... Bite... (lolz) **

**-.-zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz...ZZZ...**** zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz... ZZZ... zzz...**


	6. The Pig

**I like to put humor in my work... Um.. That's all I have to say I'm kinda tired.**

* * *

I had fallen asleep on An and Un. We were moved on as I slept. I'm surprised I didn't wake up! My eyes fluttered as I woke up. I sat up on the two headed dragon, and scratched my head. "Lord Sesshomaru, Chilo has finally woken up." Rin announced as she followed close by the dog demon.

"Hey, Sesshomaru I have a question. How can I learn if nobody teaches me? I don't know my potential yet but you do! That's kinda selfish don't you think?" I asked boldly. It was a dumb question, but what else could I do? Sesshomaru paused. So did everyone else including myself. He turned to look at me for a long moment. This reminds me when my science teacher used to stare at me literally for a minute if I didn't get an important assignment turned in.

"The real question is if you can train yourself. I have no intention on spending my time teaching you. All I have to give is advice. What do you believe you are capable of...?"

I stared back at him dumbfounded. He was right. The only way I could learn is by teaching myself.

* * *

InuYasha and the gang had just woken up at dawn getting ready to pack up so they could continue on with their journey. Kagome had noticed something was missing. "Hey, InuYasha, don't you just have that feeling we've forgotten something?" She asked him. InuYasha pondered for a second.

"Yeah, now since you've mentioned it."

Miroku looked around. "Where's Chilo? I believe that's what is missing here." Sango agreed, "Yeah. It seems she's gone somewhere else. I haven't seen her all morning." Kiara meowed. InuYasha went over to the tree I had slept in. He sniffed around and sighed.

"Sesshomaru took her. I can smell 'em." He announced.

"Maybe she decided to get training from him because you're such a bad trainer.." Shippo said. InuYasha punched him in the head, HARD. "Idiot." The hanyou growled.

* * *

_Teach yourself..._

I laid on my back watching the clouds go by in a grassy field, letting the soft wind flow through my hair. I noticed a butterfly fluttering around near me. In a split second, faster than your eye could blink, I caught the butterfly with my hands. I cupped my hands around it, and let it flutter around in my hands trying to escape.

"I really don't have interest in power. Why should I teach myself when I have no interest in fighting?" I grumbled to myself. "I feel about as trapped as this butterfly." I sighed as I let it go. Dazed, I watched it fly off in the wind.

_I'm so hungry I can literally eat a horse.._

I licked my fangs and put a hand to my stomach. It was growling like you couldn't believe. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked into the forest. Sesshomaru was meditating as Rin watched him. Jaken tried to find traces of Naraku with his staff. My fangs stood out of my mouth as I walked past Jaken. I was craving something to kill and eat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked flatly without looking.

"I'm going to wind up thinking about eating _humans from that village_ we're right next to **IF** I don't eat something in the **next 5 minutes**."

Rin's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh yeah! I forgot! There's as stream near by." She got up and followed close after me. Sesshomaru kept meditating on thinking of places where Naraku might be hiding.

"Me lord..." Jaken started to ask.

"What is it, Jaken. Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate."

The toad blinked.

"Something has been bothering me about how Chilo can be your sibling. Seeing how young she looks, she looks like the youngest! How can she be younger than InuYasha, and be your sister, if your father had died right afterward? It just makes no sense!"

"Did I say she is my sister?"

"No, Me lord, but it is very apparent to me that she is."

Sesshomaru suddenly threw a stone at Jaken's head.

"She is my sister you idiot. But InuYasha is the eldest. Half-breeds age like mortals, and Chilo is full fledged. It'd disappointing how you are so ignorant."

Jaken rubbed the newly formed giant bump on his head.

"Sorry me lord..."

Sesshomaru then sensed something in the forest. Some kind of demon. Before Jaken knew it, Sesshomaru disappeared in the forest. Jaken franticly scurried around in circles, "Lord Sesshomaru where'd you go?! Don't leave me here!!!" The dog demon rolled his eyes, leaving the toad behind as he usually did.

* * *

My footprints in the soft soil made a slight footprint as I walked along. Rin hopped with one foot landing on each of my footprints as she hummed a cheerful tune.

"I don't see any river, Rin. Are you sure you saw one near by?"

I was growing impatient and more hungry every second. Rin stopped to think.

"I'm not sure now... I saw one somewhere. Maybe it wasn't in the forest."

I wanted to yell at her, but I have a soft spot for children. That, and if Sesshomaru found out something had happened to Rin he'd kill me. I breathed, "Come on.." Rin caught up with me. "So, are you Lord Sesshomaru's sister?" I blinked. "I guess so..." I answered not even sure myself. "We'll chat after we get something to eat.." Something made me stop in my tracks.

I felt movement beneath my feet. It grew stronger and stronger until it felt like an earthquake! I staggered and planted my feet to the ground. Rin got on her knees and held onto my arm. A giant snake demon appeared in front of us. It was about a hundred feet high, and had poisonous fangs. I stood up, and Rin let go.

"Hide between a tree or something, kid." The girl nodded and did as she was told. The snake demon hissed, "How dare you think you can just stroll through my territory!" I grinned.

_This is a great opportunity to use the only power I'm good at right now..._

"How dare you get in my face." I said smoothly with a big smirk on my face.

"Smart talk isn't gonna save you! Die!"

The demon struck at me but buried its face in dirt. I jumped backward and collected demonic energy into my hands. They then started to glow orange. The snake hissed. I whipped out one acid whip out of each hand and struck fast as lightning several times. The snake glared at me as I landed.

"Is that all you've-"

It stared out in blank space.

It fell in pieces and flesh fell everywhere as it died. "Woh!" Rin said in awe as she ran to me.

"Sesshomaru has the same thing, but your whips are orange!"

I smiled, holding up my wrist.

"Actually his is a laser-like whip I think. Mine's acid."

"Actually it's neon energy charged lightning."

Sesshomaru said as he hopped down a tree Rin was right under. "Lord Sesshomaru! Did you see what Chilo did?" Rin smiled. I looked at him."I wanted to see what you remembered. You have progressed I can give you that much." He said as he walked off. Rin watched him leave. She turned to me. "Maybe I'll remember some more on an empty stomach." I chuckled.

I suddenly smelt something nearby. It as moving. I sniffed the air. "What is it?" The girl looked around. I put my ear to the ground. I sensed shallow foot prints to my right. Rin squatted, looking at me curiously.

"What is it?"

"Shhhhhhhhh..."

I heard a snorting sound and ruffling leaves. I jumped up. It was a warthog!

"_**PIG!!!**_" I squealed. It noticed me running towards it. Out of instinct, it snarled and rampaged at me in defense.

"_**AAAGH**_!!"

* * *

Sesshomaru came back to Jaken and An Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where'd you go to?"

He didn't say anything as he sat back down to meditate. "Chilo's been gone for a while now, me lord. What do you suppose she's doing now?" Jaken asked. The dog demon flicked something out of his claws.

"She's now discovering her powers once again. She'll be powerful once she finds her full potential. Yet when it comes to getting a meal, she's making _Rin_ look useful."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaken asked confused.

Right then, that warthog that charged after me was squealing as it stampeded, bucking around like a bull out of the forest right in front of Sesshomaru and Jaken with me hanging on for dear life. I cursed at the pig, trying to gain control of the wild animal.

I snarled, "_YOU DUMB PIG STAY STILL SO I CAN EAT YOU!!_"

Jaken choked, "Ok I see what you mean now." Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru. He was sighing in disappointment in his mind watching me wrestle a wild pig like a neanderthal.

"She seems desperate." Rin commented.

"Can't you help her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"She must learn things on her own."

Rin looked back at me in curiosity. She found it a little funny seeing me wrestling a pig!

"AAGHHH!!"

The pig jumped off a rocky sloped cliff. Both me and the wild animal rolled down the rough terrain. Rin ran over to the edge and got on her knees. She watched me and the stupid animal fall into a shallow river on our heads.

"Now I know where I saw a river! It was off this cliff!"

The collision killed the pig, and gave me a giant lump on my head. Sesshomaru and Jaken stood behind Rin and looked down. I looked up with a big sheepish grin on my face.

"I killed it!"

The animal's muscles twiched. I screamed and kicked its head, making me fall in the water again. I jumped out and shook around like a dog. Rin laughed.

* * *

**I'm a little tea pot short and stout! Here is my handle here is my spout!**

**... Whatever.**


	7. Mind of a Mortal

**I have readers that like my stuff!! Now I have modivation! lol I have some action, humor, and a little drama in this chapter. The storyline is still being worked on. I make up things as I go along and make it as satisfying as possible. Ok here:**

* * *

I sat on An and Un, picking meat out of my teeth as we continued along. I was thinking about Dominic, hoping he was still alive. You could tell I was troubled.

"I recommend you quit moping about whatever you're upset about and make yourself useful." Sesshomaru said flatly. I glared at the back of his head. "I have mortal emotions, Sesshomaru. Physically I'm a demon but inside I'm still a human girl." I said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a roar coming from the sky. We stopped, alerted that something was coming. I looked up curiously. There was something deep blue in the sky with big wings. It wasn't a bird, I can tell you that!

"What is that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Is it a threat?" Jaken added.

The creature changed position and started flying down to us. "Its no threat." Sesshomaru confirmed. The creature was a slender dragon with deep blue scales! Two main horns drawn back, along with three smaller ones on each side of the jaw line. It landed heavily behind An and Un. I turned to see the dragon face to face and I stared at it, not believing what I was seeing.

"Agh!! Lord Sesshomaru it's a dragon! _This isn't a threat_?!"

Ignoring Jaken, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you remember who this is?"

"Ryu!" I grinned.

In the modern day dimension where I lived a normal life, Chilo had a dragon named Ryu that was about as big as a large stallion horse. It was just like looking at a big, better drawn and detailed version of the dragon I've known and loved. I got off An and Un and stood in front of the dragon.

"This is so cool... Dominic would _love_ this." I smiled.

_He'd die and go to heaven to see Ryu. He loves my work._

He looked at me with those big yellow eyes and licked my face once with a giant serpent tongue! Rin giggled. "He's like a giant dog, isn't he!" She said. I blinked, and wiped saliva off my face.

"Yeah. A _giant_ dog, Rin."

"This is great opportunity to learn how to ride him." Sesshomaru commented. I petted Ryu's muzzle. "Yeah. I guess so." I grinned, looking down. I was still a little depressed, but I decided to not let it bother me too much. I hopped on Ryu, and staggered slightly when he suddenly moved. Sesshomaru had started moving again, which caused all of us to follow.

* * *

"Aaghh how do I control this thing!!" I panicked.

We had found another grassy field and as Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and AnUn were continuing along the trail, Rin was following me around as moral support as I was learning how to manually ride Ryu in the air! That dragon has huge wings that takes up a LOT of space. I always got scared he'd hit me and make me fall off! Ryu and I were doing big swoops just like a wild rollercoaster.

"You can do it, Master Chilo!" Rin cheered.

It took me a few days to master riding on Ryu, and we were doing tricks within a week! I had not learned one power on my turf since I was so distracted with my dragon, and Sesshomaru wasn't very fond of it.

* * *

We rested next to some rocky mountains in the west. It was sundown, and I just fed Ryu the rest of my fish Rin and I caught. Sesshomaru stood up and said, "Chilo." I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

I blinked curiously.

"Ok.."

I followed him to a baron flat part of the mountains about half a mile away from the rest of the group. "I want you to challenge me in battle." The older demon said. "You are aware that you are much stronger than me. You know I'll lose." I argued.

"I won't kill you."

_He's testing my powers... I might as well._

I nodded, and jumped backward. I cracked my knuckles and showed off my claws. Sesshomaru looked at me with no emotion in his face. I attacked him using my acid whips. He dodged them as I attempted to hit him over and over again. Close by, hiding in the rocks and shadows, Tikotsu, the wolf demon we had met before briefly, watched the battle between me and Sesshomaru silently.

Sesshomaru struck back, punching me in the face with is only arm. I fell on my back, and slid a meter or two. He landed in front of me.

"Just as I thought. You fight just like the half-breed."

I rubbed my jaw and glared at him.

"Why are you holding back?"

Demonic energy collected in my veins, and I struck him, lighting fast with my claws. I knocked him down breaking the rock beneath him and grabbed his neck, holding onto it firmly.

Believe it or not, but Sesshomaru was a bit surprised I struck him down that fast. He underestimated me.

Tikotsu grinned, "This is very interesting."

I stared at Sesshomaru, and grinned as I let go.

"Don't say you let me do that."

Sesshomaru jumped up and before I knew it, he was behind me. He kicked me, throwing me against a tree. I fell on my back, groaned, and coughed. His feet landed in front of my head. When I looked forward I saw him staring at me with those glowing golden eyes.

"I simply underestimated your skills. Now I understand I cannot go easy on you."

He walked off. Tikotsu frowned, "That was short and disappointing." The wolf demon watched Sesshomaru walk off. Once he was gone, he jumped out of the rocks. I stood myself up and put my hand to my head. The fall made me dizzy.

"It makes me feel good to see you are back to taunting that old dog again." Tikotsu said when he popped up in front of me.

I fell over again because he startled me! I quickly got up and glared at him, "Don't pop up in front of me like that!"

"Well sorry then."

He put his hands on his hips. I studied his face, not helping to notice he reminded me of someone from my dimension. He reminded me a lot of this guy named Matt. He had long brown hair, that was considered a complete disaster. People keep saying he looks like Michael Jackson, but he looks nothing like him. I don't know why they think that.

"What are you lookin' at?" He scoffed, since I zoned out slightly. "Oh, nothing." I looked away.

We sat up in the tree Sesshomaru threw me at earlier and chatted. "In other wards, you have amnesia and you have no memory of before you disappeared?" Tikotsu asked. I shrugged, "Yeah I guess so." Tikotsu leaned back and scratched his head.

"Wow. That's a bummer."

I nodded. "If you need help trying to jog your memory, find me and I'll help." He offered. I smiled, "Thanks."

"There you are!" Jaken spat, looking up at us from below.

I looked down on the toad, "Yes I'm here. You are there. Why do you care?"

Tikotsu laughed because I rhymed.

"Don't take me as a joke, child! Now come on. Lord Sesshomaru sent me for you! He wants us to stick together." The toad barked. I rolled my eyes and jumped down feet first, landing on Jaken. He squirmed until I got off.

"Oohhhh you're about as bad as Lord Sesshomaru!"

He coughed as he got up. I laughed, "Not even close!" Tikotsu jumped down on poor Jaken, and said, "Good luck with training, Chilo." I turned to look at him. "Thanks." Out of nowhere, he kissed me on the cheek and sped off. I froze and blushed not noticing the toad cursing angrily as he stomped off.

_Did he just...?! Oh nice._

Once I came back to my senses, I saw Jaken almost half there! I sped up, grabbed him, and sprinted back to camp.

* * *

In my sleep, some disturbance had woken me up. My eyes shot open. I looked around. Rin was sleeping on Ryu, Jaken with An and Un, and I was laying aside in a shallow ditch. I didn't see Sesshomaru. He was probably awake staring at the moon or something. He's not the kind to sleep a lot. A light breeze came in. I suddenly smelt something familiar.

_Dominic's scent!_

I stood up out of my ditch and looked around. I followed his scent into the mountains. I also smelt something else when I was up there. The stench of Naraku. But I didn't care.

"Angela.." Said a voice.

I looked around.

"Dominic??"

It was him. He slowly walked out from a corner.

"Dominic! Are you ok??"

I ran over to him. He had on a black kimono, red eyes, and a fresh scar on his cheek. I studied his new characteristics. "Whathappened to you?" I said quietly.

"I must."

"You must?"

"I must."

"You must what?"

A moment passed. It seemed like he was hesitating to continue.

"I must kill you."

I stared at him. I had noticed his eyes had no glaze, and no emotion in his voice. I snarled, "Naraku! I'm not stupid you dumb shit!" I backed off, seeing that Dominic had a demon slayer weapon.

_Why couldn't he just use Sango's brother?!_

He held up his weapon and swung it at me. "Dominic you are being brainwashed! Snap out of it!" I pleaded. Naraku laughed a distance behind him. "He won't listen." I glared at Naraku. "Shut up nobody's talking to you." I growled.

Dominic sprinted and attacked me when I was off guard.

"Aaggh!"

Blood dripped on the floor. Dominic stabbed my shoulder. I punched him in the jaw like I did with InuYasha. He fell back on the ground and didn't move. I held onto my shoulder with my other hand. I stared at my ex-boyfriend and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Naraku laughed his sinister laugh.

"How does it feel, Chilo? Does it hurt that he has turned against you?"

I glared at him.

"He didn't turn against me! This is against his will you ass!"

"Oh? So you're saying it's my fault he doesn't love you anymore?"

"I didn't say that." I said lowly.

Dominic slowly got up. He struck again, but I dodged remembering what happened last time. I fought with Dominic until he had pinned me to a tree. He held onto my shirt and held his weapon up high. I stared at his dead-looking eyes. He stared back.

_One last kiss..._

I cocked my head forward and lightly kissed Dominic on the lips. He had no emotion, barely a response to the kiss. Once I drew back, I looked back at him. The kiss forced him to hesitate. The real Dominic was trying to break free of Naraku's hold. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I know." I said softly.

He held tight to his weapon.

Sesshomaru suddenly struck a fatal blow on Dominic with his claws. He fell limp and his weapon fell out of his hand. Dominic's body fell on mine. I held him up. I started crying, "Dominic???" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"What? Do you have a problem with killing humans?" He scoffed. I glared at him. "Oh.. _That_ was your lover?" I didn't change my expression. I was pissed. "Lord Sesshomaru. What a surprise." Naraku grinned.

"I have a question. Why did you kill my assistant?" He said smoothly.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't have?"

"Yes," I cried, holding Dominic's body tight.

Sesshomaru sprinted at Naraku, and struck him. It was a puppet. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't keep my hopes up." He muttered to himself. The dog demon turned back to me holding Dominic's corpse. He walked up to me and looked at the body.

"This is why I was so depressed. Naraku captured him. I thought he was dead. I was hoping he wasn't. When he came back tonight, I was so happy..."

I looked up at Sesshomaru with rage in my eyes.

"You killed him."

"He was possessed. You were so arrogant you didn't defend yourself. He would've killed you if I didn't stop him."

I stood up and tightened my fists. I tried to punch him as hard as I could, but he caught it with his hand.

"_THATS NO EXCUSE_." I snarled. I didn't care if he could kill me.

I was right in his face.

It grew dead silent. Sesshomaru turned away from me and started to walk off. "Don't walk off from me like that!" I spat, moving back in front of him.

"Move." He commanded.

I glared at him.

I looked at his sword.

_Tensuiga brings people back from the dead! Maybe..._

I grabbed it and Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing."

I looked back at him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I will not stand for this. Dominic was everything to me."

"You can't use my sword."

"Since all you seem to want to do is kill, what use is Tensuiga for?" I asked him. He held is tongue. For once it seemed he agreed with me. Sesshomaru let go of my wrist. I took Tensuiga out of it's sheath, and pointed it at Dominic's body.

Tensuiga pulsated and glowed neon blue. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened.

"You see it?"

I didn't respond. I saw the demon-looking things from the underworld hovering above him. With my sword, I sliced through them and killed them. Dominic's wounds then healed and his body pulsated, along with the hollow sound of his heart beating again. He coughed, and sat up.

Sesshomaru said, "To my opinion, it's pathetic you're still in love with a human that has tried to kill you."

I gave back his sword keeping my eye on Dominic. The dog demon put it back in his sheath. Dominic turned to look at me.

"Angela?"

I got on my knees and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "What just happened...?" He asked quietly as he watched Sesshomaru walk off. "I'll tell you in a little bit." I cried happily. I was just so happy he was back.

* * *

**Yay! Go Chilo! Bad Sesshomaru. No treat for you. You killed Dominic and Chilo had to fix your boo boo. **

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**I'm in a good mood this evening. :-P**

**R&R Thank you. Ideas for chapters are welcome:-D**


	8. Totosai's orders

**Eh... I've been busy lately so that's why it took me so long to update. For a while there I started running out of ideas. Now I've sparked more now. :-P**

* * *

Dominic wore the top layer of my kimono since his was cut and stained in blood from when Sesshomaru attacked him. I kept the deep violet colored undershirt. He sat at a distance in the trees from us. I was too restless to relax, and Sesshomaru just sat there watching over Rin. Finally I had enough, and went into the small forest. The trees were distant from each other so it was easy to get around in.

I saw Dominic sitting there against a tree just zoning out looking depressed. He couldn't sleep either. Not right after what just happened. I had told him what Sesshomaru did, and about when he injured my arm, which was bothering me the most that night. I stood in front of him, looking down at his face. He didn't bother to look up even though he knew I was there.

"Why did you save me?" He asked quietly.

I breathed," That's a stupid question."

I squatted down on all fours and looked into his eyes even though he was looking away. "Why did you cry?" I asked back at him. Dominic finally gave eye contact. A quick moment went by and he looked at my injured arm. "You don't know how bad I feel about hurting you like that." He said lowly.

I sat down and held my wound with my hand.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't the one who got killed." I commented.

The blood stain on my kimono was cold.

"Why did you kiss me when we both know we've broken up?" He asked. I looked away, not saying anything.

_I kissed you because I thought I was gonna die. I kissed you because I knew you didn't hurt me on purpose._

To Dominic's surprise, instead of saying anything, I stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey you didn't answer my question."

He stood up and followed after me. "Don't leave me out in the woods again like last time!" He called out.

_I kissed you because I love you._

I went back to Ryu and sat down next to the dragon. He didn't stir as I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, Dominic stood in front of me and crossed his arms glaring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked flatly, keeping my eyes shut.

"I just want an answer."

I gave him a good hard look.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time... Happy now?"

Dominic rolled his eyes and flipped me off. He walked over at the opposite side of the group. I looked at him walking off with a dumb look.

"What'd I say?"

Sesshomaru simply observed our actions as he sat near a sleeping Rin. "Chilo." Sesshomaru referred. My ears twitched and I turned up to him. "What, Sesshomaru?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you waste such time caring about a mortal? It's senseless."

I looked at Rin and grinned.

"You should ask yourself that since you're so protective of Rin." I scoffed. The dog demon gave me a sharp dirty look. I chuckled and stood up, turning to see Dominic moping in self pity. My grin disintegrated into a frown, seeing him looking that depressed. Without thinking, my feet led me to walk over to him. I was drawn to him like a magnet, even if we had broken up.

"Go away... I... I hate you..." He said lowly. There was some sort of lying tone he had in his voice like he didn't mean it. I went down on all fours and looked at him with soft pleading eyes.

"Why are you so upset? This isn't the _'doesn't let anything bother him'_ Dominic I knew and loved."

He glared at me angrily and suddenly jerked his leg out and kicked me hard in the stomach. That caused me to fall back.

"Get away from me. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Hey!" I glared back at him as I jumped up quickly.

"You jackass I was just trying to help. I won't save you next time when and if you get killed again." I hissed.

"Hey do I have to separate you two?" Jaken popped out of nowhere. "Yes.." Dominic said very quietly. "I was just leaving, Jaken. Naraku can have him back for all I care..." I walked off quietly. Jaken looked at Dominic briefly. "I wonder why Chilo bothered to save your blabbering mouth with Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. I just heard about everything you two said." He announced. The toad shook his head.

"You humans are stranger than I thought."

Dominic glared at him telepathically telling him to back off and shut up. He can get very mad sometimes, and you do NOT want to be on his bad side. You will get hurt some way or another.

Sesshomaru stood there at a distance away looking at the full moon in his thoughts. I stood behind him and let the soft breeze pass through my hair. "You are so much like father and yet so completely different." He said.

"How? The fact I'm in love with a human that is pissed off at the moment?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Silently he turned to me and studied my face. I looked at him, seeing his emotion didn't change. From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a slight grin come across his face as he reached his hand out and put it on my head, messing my hair up as he walked off. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in, and there stood Totosai on what I recently learned actually was a cow demon, not an oxen! Stupid me... I looked up at the old man.

"Chilo, it's best time I make you a sword. Your father told me this day would come sooner or later. Now it's time." He said with a dry tongue.

"Totosai..." Sesshomaru called out. "If the intention of taking her to your lair and create a sword is the reason you've come tonight, I cannot allow this."

"Why not? She must possess some kind of weapon, and your father ordered she would have a sword that of likeness to the tetsuiga."

I held my breath.

_Me? Possessing a sword that possibly matches the power of the tetsuiga? Alright now this is making me wonder. I feel like I'm in this stupid story about a girl who fell into an anime show with her wacko boyfriend on a fanfiction site. Only an idiot would write this crap! _(Don't say it, I know what you're thinking :-P)

Sesshomaru gave the old man a dirty look. He looked jealous, seeing that both of his siblings seem to have been chosen to possess powerful swords. Dominic tuned his ears in on the conversation.

"Let me help Totosai forge a sword for me, Lord." I nearly begged. He glanced over at me. "What am I to do with the boy?" He asked sourly. I looked at Dominic. He gave me a dirty look. My ears went back and I said, "Either he comes with us so I can protect him, or he dies." I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

_Come on you stubborn fool. Don't be an idiot._

Slowly, Dominic stood up and came up to us. "I'm going for the sake to keep me alive." He muttered. "Then it's settled!" Totosai came in. "Lets go. There's no time to lose. Hop on you two." He ordered. I looked at Totosai and said, "I'm gonna ride with Ryu if you don't mind."

In no time Dominic was in the air on Totosai's oxen, and me riding smoothly on Ryu. I was a few hundred meters behind them, straggling along. My mind was exploring, and I didn't have too much thought.

"Chilo! You better catch up or else I will _not_ make you a sword! Lets not dilly dally." The old man warned. I snapped out of my trance-like state and had Ryu speed up. We traveled for about an hour until we flew into the hot molten land where he lived. He lived in a skeleton of a giant worm-like demon with sharp teeth. It was extremely hot outside due to the lava. Fortunately it was moderately comfortable inside the skeleton home. Ryu landed on warm soil and closed his wings as he walked into the structure. I got off once we went inside.

* * *

Dominic sat beside Ryu and stared at a wall zoning out.

"Open your mouth." Totosai ordered.

"Why?"

"Just open it."

I opened my mouth, revealing my fangs. The old man then used a metal grabbing tool and locked onto my right upper fang.

_Oh shit.. I remember now! When InuYasha broke his tetsuiga he had to replace the blade with this own fang!_

Totosai yanked as hard as he could, and pulled out my tooth. I yelped like a severely wounded dog and fell back on my head. Ryu growled in his throat, feeling protective for my life. The dragon looked at Totosai.

_**"OW THAT FREAKIN' HURT!!"**_

Dominic grinned. The old man examined the newly extracted fang.

"Quit wining about it. A new fang will grow in a day or so, wait and see."

I held my mouth. I felt like crying, but I didn't. Big girls don't cry.

"That's what you get." Dominic chuckled.

I grabbed the biggest rock and threw it at his head. I hit him, and before too long a giant bump appeared on his head. He shut up and glared angrily at the wall. "This'll take about three days to complete." Totosai announced. "Three?" I choked.

"What? Do you think demonic swords are easy tasks to complete? You've got to be crazy!"

I growled and walked out of the place and studied the lava.

_Three days. What am I to do for three days? I can barely get any sleep, so it'll be even longer. It's gonna feel like six!_

I slept against the side of the dead creature on a soft patch of rich soil. It was comfortable, but still a bit hot.

Dominic silently watched Totosai work on my fang. He was expanding it and adding molten lava and other things to it. He kept the blade hot using his fire powers and hitting it with a metal hammer.

Inside he was actually cold. He stood up and walked out as quietly as he could. His mind was wondering too. A few hours had gone by. What would you expect? It'd get boring after a while, especially when you've lived your life entertained all the time. For once the whole time I was there, I managed to slip into a deep good quality sleep.

Dominic turned to see me sound asleep. Suddenly he felt bad. He felt bad about everything. He even doubted himself of saying he liked Ashlii. Dominic crouched down in front of me and studied my peaceful expression. I didn't stir, not ever noticing he was there. Without even knowing it he started nearing toward me more and more until we were face to face.

He felt my warm breath on his skin, and started hungering for my lips again. Just for the hell of it, he attempted to kiss me in my sleep until Totosai suddenly blurted out, "Hey, can you help me find my box of handles? I seem to have misplaced them!"

He staggered and fell on his butt, staring at the old man. I woke up from Totosai's voice and saw a startled Dominic in front of me.

"Yeah.." He slightly stuttered as he stood up and went back inside. I looked up at the old man curiously. "Thanks..." I said flatly. "You're welcome." Totosai said walking back in.

"I was being sarcastic you old nut case!"

* * *

**Hey, readers I'd like to read your thoughts! I'll be able to make this story even better with your help. So R&R please. Thanks love ya ;-)**


	9. Hunting for Survival

**I'd like to thank everyone thats been actually READING this story! This is my first actual successful InuYasha fanfic. Oh, I have to tell you guys something in advance. On July 19th, I will be leaving for well... lets just say a little "vacation" or "trip"... It is a _trip_ but not exactly a vacation.**

**BUT ANYWAY. I'll be gone for about a week and a half, so after July 19th, don't be expecting any updates until the beginning of August. HERE'S THE STORY I'VE WASTED YOUR TIME ENOUGH:**

* * *

The second day Dominic and I were waiting at Totosai's place, I was beginning to grow more desperate to just fly off even if that meant I wouldn't get the sword. But that would've been wrong. I zoned out as I watched Totosai heat the nearly complete sword glowing red and hit it with an iron hammer. 

Without knowing it I started singing a theme song from the InuYasha world in a soft quiet tone. It's the tune that starts when they're doing a preview of the next episode, and also comes in more in a softer mood when InuYasha and Kagome have a moment. Totosai paused as he heard my light singing.

"What are you singing, Chilo?"

He caught my attention and I looked straight at the old man.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a song I once heard when I was passing by a village where children were playing."

Dominic grinned, "Yeah. _Children_."

"Shut up." I pressed.

Totosai continued hammering down the hot metal. "Your father never mentioned a name for the sword. I'm hoping that you will make it, because I'm not too good with names." He noted. I looked up and sighed deeply.

_What did I name it... Oh I know! Wait.. Oh whatever._

"I have a name." I said, looking outside.

"But it's sorta corny."

"I don't care what it is. We need a name by tomorrow." The old man whined. I looked back at him and flicked a rock out of my claws. "Senseiga. Tenseiga and Tenseiga sound a lot alike, so why not mine? They're all related." I said. Dominic shook his head. "What about Chenseiga?" He suggested. I fiddled with my clothing.

"No that sounds a lot like Chin-seiga."

"Shensuga?" Dominic suggested again.

My ears twitched.

"That'll work."

I looked at Dominic, then Totosai.

"Shensuga it is." The old man announced. He heated the blade once more with his fire breath and continued hammering. Ryu yawned, showing all of his sharp K9-like teeth. Dominic's eyes widened as she saw his teeth. "That can rip a large animal to shreds.." He muttered.

"Yep."

I walked over to Ryu. He looked very bored and tired. I rubbed his neck looking in his eyes. "I know, boy.." I said quietly. I looked at Dominic. He was sitting near by. "Wanna see a trick?" I asked him. He shrugged and nodded. I looked back at Ryu. "Open your mouth wide, please." I said grinning. The dragon opened his mouth about as wide as when he yawned not too long ago.

I stuck my head between his jaws.

"Cool..." He said flatly.

I moved my head out of between Ryu's jaws and sighed looking up at the ceiling. I sat down next to Dominic and stared at the ground. "Man I'm starving." He muttered. "Join the club." I said lowly. "Hey, Totosai mind if we leave for a little while so we can find something to eat?" I asked the old man.

"Yeah, but be back by tomorrow."

"Come on, Ryu. Lets get out of here." I announced standing up. Ryu's eyes practically lit up as I said that. I got up on the dragon and looked at Dominic. "Are you coming?" I asked. He looked up at me with no emotion in his face.

"You go ahead."

"I need some help. Last time I tried getting food I fell off a cliff."

He thought for a minute and took in a deep breath as he stood up.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

I put out my hand, helping him get on. He had to straddle close behind me on Ryu. The dragon walked out of the home and spread out his long wings. Ryu did a quick sprint as we lifted off into the air. Dominic freaked and wrapped his arms around my torso. I laughed, "You are such a coward." "Shut up.." He grumbled. He supported his cheek on my shoulder and couldn't help but like the contact. It wasn't like we hadn't done that stuff before.

We were in the air for about ten minutes by the time we found some open fields and trees.

"Ryu, land down there."

I pointed at one piece of land.

"Dominic, do you have any idea how to hunt?"

"No.."

"Great..."

We landed in a patch of grassland.

Dominic and I spread out searched for any wild animals in different parts of the area. I was really hoping we would find something. He had taken Ryu with him, so I was all alone.

_Maybe this time I won't have to tackle a dumb pig..._

* * *

Dominic sighed in disappointment seeing nothing around. He looked at the dragon beside him and smiled weakly. "Funny. I've only seen you in drawings and here you are walking beside me." He stated. Ryu simply looked at the 5" 8 teenage boy for a brief second and looked around him. "Do you see anything?" He asked. 

Ryu paused and sniffed the air. The dragon growled lowly in his throat and started to move off the trail.

"Hey, wait!"

Dominic followed after.

* * *

I spotted a shika deer eating grass a few meters away from me. I hid behind a big boulder and stared at it hungrily. Digging my claws into the soil beneath me I debated to myself how to get the deer and kill it. After some mental preparedness, I pounced, jumping high into the air and attacked with my acid whip. 

The deer staggered and sprung off as my whip harshly smacked the ground, breaking up rocks and trees turning them into debris. I sprinted, arms back, chasing the animal. Suddenly, a burst of flames torched my prey!

Out of shock I tripped and fell on my face.

"Woh! That was cool Ryu!" Dominic cheered as I stood myself up.

The deer cried out some sort of wailing squealing sound and bucked wildly while it was on fire!

All three of us watched as its suffering stopped when it fell in a pond. It laid there still, dead.

"That was quicker than expected." I concluded.

Ryu quietly approached the dead animal and investigated, seeing if it was for sure dead. Dominic was on a small hill, below me. He started walking down the steep, rocky hill.

"Good thing we have Ryu. We'd probably starve to death without him." He said.

"Yeah.."

I had to agree. It'd take me hours to get that deer. Without warning, Dominic stumbled on wet mud and started falling off the hill! "Woah!!" He wailed as I caught him. I staggered, moving back as we stared at each other. We had our arms interlaced, and our bodies nearly pressed together.

He cleared his throat and looked away as we let go of each other. Ryu nudged me with his nose, holding the deer's head with his mouth and letting its body dangle. "Thanks. You're the best dragon, ever, you know that?" Ryu licked my face with his enormous tongue of his. I grinned as I held the dead weight.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

By nightfall, Totosai had finally finished my Shensuga. He wiped his forehead with a small cloth. "Finally." He muttered. The old man lifted the sword and held it up, letting the moonlight shine on it. The metal almost resembled to have a mirror effect it was so smooth. 

"A fine sword." He announced quietly.

"A fine sword indeed." A man said at the entrance of his lair. It was Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Totosai asked, fearing not knowing what was to happen next. Sesshomaru silently walked closer, studying my new sword.

"I'm here to observe the progress of Chilo's new sword. I expect it by now to have a name?"

The old man felt like he had a lump in his throat.

"Shensuga." He said dryly.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"What powers does Shensuga have, may I ask?"

Totosai put the sword in its sheath and drew it close to himself.

"Now wait just one minute here! This is Chilo's sword, and she alone will be able to unleash its powers. That means it has no use for you. It's none of your business." The old man protested.

"Give me the sword." The dog demon demanded.

Totosai stuttered, "I will do no such thing!"

Sesshomaru glared sharply at the growingly fearful senile demon.

"I will tell you one last time. Give me the sword." He said in a cross tone.

Totosai began to shake out of fear.

Sesshomaru cracked his nuckles as he clenched his fist, caving in on the man for the sword.

* * *

"Totosai said that we don't have to be back until tomorrow." Dominic mentioned as we cooked the deer under a fire. It was nearly sunset, and everyone was tired. 

"Yeah.."

I poked the meat with a stick.

"This deer is called a Shika Deer. They're found in the mountains of Japan."

"How do you know?" My ex-boyfriend asked. I shrugged, looking at him.

"I looked it up on the internet for a writing assignment."

"About Japanese deer?"

"Yes"

Dominic yawned and laid on his back, dropping the subject. He stared at the night sky, looking for a constellation. "I bet you that old hag wouldn't mind having the rest of it. I swear that man never eats." I said, slicing meat and placing it in the middle of a large square cloth. We had finished eating our fill of deer meat until we were stuffed. You'd expect Ryu to have the last of deer meat, but he was in the mood for about 50 pounds of fish.

Dominic didn't say anything. He didn't say much after I caught him from nearly falling on his face when we caught the deer. I looked up at the stars and sighed. I spotted the big dipper and pointed at it. "Oh, look! There's the big dipper!" I pointed out. "Cool." Dominic said with no interest in his tone. I looked at him flatly.

"Oh come on. Cool? Is that all you have to say? We always used to see who could find the big dipper first. Remember when we went to that drive in every Friday night?"

"Yeah.. We'd be there watching a movie and not watch it. We just stared at the stars." He added. For once in this whole time being in this world, he laughed.

"I remember when Marissa accidentally hit your hand with a rock." _Marissa is his 11 year old sister._

"Oh, yeah we were throwing rocks at cans. You always hit them since you're so good at targets."

I stood up and walked past the fire and sat next to him. He sat up and looked at me. "Yeah, and you kept on cheating by throwing a handful of rocks at the can." He said. I chuckled, "Yeah." Dominic looked at me as I looked back. It grew quiet, other than the crickets and other natural sounds around us.

"Angela.." Dominic said in a tone I knew too well. He used that tone if he was making moves on someone. Every time he made a move, the relationship grew more deep, _and on the contrary it leads to more physical stuff_. "Yeah?" I asked quietly. "Do you want to go back out with me again...?" He asked shyly. "I was hoping you'd say that." I smiled sheepishly. He moved himself in and kissed me. Not a short one, but a long one. But you don't really need to know all this now, wink wink!

* * *

**And the plot thickens... Thats what my mom always says if there's some foreshaddowing going on in a movie or if we're watching Kyle XY. Ok I'm off for the next chapter. :-P**


End file.
